To thaw a frozen heart
by lloydgreenninjaslove7
Summary: When Elsa of Arendelle escapes through the time portal and gets out of her icy prision,trouble starts brewing in Storybrooke,Maine. Especially for a certain one-handed pirate and snow white's daughter.(Captain swan fic) Rated T for suspense and dramatic cliffhangers.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

An icy fog was creeping through the streets of Storybrooke, Maine. It Was only 5:00 AM, but something or someone was there.

A tall figure loomed over the street. As the figure walked, the ground turned to ice, snowflakes started falling.

"Hello, Storybrooke." The person said.

And then everything turned to ice.


	2. ICE?

Emma awoke with her alarm playing "Love somebody" .She grunted and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Morning already?" She said yawning. "Can't I ever have any rest?"

Emma checked her phone. There was a message from Mary Margaret and David.

** Emma this is unusual, it's snowing in the middle of summer!**

**-your Parents**

Emma rushed to her window, and sure enough it was snowing. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Ice? Snow? What's going on?" Emma said.

She replaced her pajama bottoms with a pair of denim jeans and she threw on a plain white tee shirt. She caught a glimpse of her red leather jacket hanging in the closet,and put on a winter coat.

Emma ran to Henry's room, but he was already downstairs, eating a pop tart and drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Henry?" Emma said.

"What mom?" Henry asked, taking a bite of the pop tart.

"Have you seen any ,I don't know, unusual changes in the weather, kid?" Emma asked Henry, leaning up against the wall.

"Not really, I haven't checked, but it's supposed to be 90 degrees." Henry replied. "Why?"

"Um, well, its snowing." Emma said pointing to the window.

Henry looked confused. "Really?" Henry checked outside.

"Wow!"

Emma started putting on a pair of bear fur boots and a beanie.

"Mom. Where are you going?" Henry asked.

Emma thought about telling Henry a lie, but she decided to tell him the truth.

"Actually, im, um, going to hang out with Killian for a while." She said, trying not to smile.

"Let me guess, you like him? Don't you?" Henryreplied smirking.

"Hook? No…" Emma lied. "Im just going to, you know, talk to him."

"Whatever you say mom." Henry said. " And by the way, could you get me some gloves? I'd like to have my hands freeze when I go outside."

"Sure kid." Emma agreed, going out the door. "Bye, Henry."

"Bye, mom."

Emma shut the door.


	3. Coffee With the Captain

Emma trudged through the snow, she was already late enough to her lunch with Killian and the snow didn't help.

Slipping on ice every time she took a step, she wondered, "Who could be causing this winter?"

Emma pushed the thought out of her mind and opened the door to Granny's. She saw Killian drinking a cup of coffee. He waved to her.

Emma sat down in the booth across from Killian.

"Sorry im late, Killian." Emma said.

"No hurry, Swan." He replied calmly. "I just got some coffee for you."

He handed her a cup of coffee and smiled.

"Do you have any idea how it's snowing?" Emma asked Killian.

"All I know is I woke up, and it was ice cold outside, love." He responded.

"Emma." Killian said. "About my ship, I wanted to tell you earlier

but-"

Emma stopped him. "I know, I wasn't ready, I guess I was so blind that I hurt you and I was stubborn, rude and unfair to you. And you gave up your home to be with me. Why do you still love me after all I've done?"

"Because I always had hope in you, you made me a better person." Killian answered, holding Emma's hand. " I wasted my life for revenge, but that all changed when I met you."

They both stared into each other's eyes and leaned foreword, close enough that their lips could touch. Emma closed her eyes.

"Emma? What are you doing" A voice of a woman interrupted. It was Mary Margaret, Emma's mother.

Emma quickly leaned back in the booth casually. "I, um, was whispering something to Killian of how, um… I got my powers back."

Her mother looked at her. "Great, I just thought-"

Emma cut her off "So What have you been doing ?"

"Oh, I've just been taking Prince Neal around." Mary Margaret said looking at the sleepy baby in her arms.

"Neal?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, Charming and I named our son Neal." She replied.

"Wonderful." Killian said forcing a smile.

Mary Margaret fed little Neal his bottle while he fussed in her arms.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you if what color we should paint the nursery . Light or Dark blue?" She asked.

"Blue."

"Thanks." Mary Margaret walked away.

Killian and Emma both sighed. "That was close. Too close."

Emma said.

"I really wish your mother didn't hate me, Swan." Killian replied.

"She doesn't _hate_ you, she just, dislikes you strongly." Emma said.

"Doesn't that mean the same thing, love?" Killian questioned.

"Well, no because-" Emma started to say but she paused. " It doesn't matter anyway, so why are we even talking about this?"

Killian raised his left eyebrow and smirked. "You said it first, love."

"No I didn't!" Emma argued.

"Well the bloody point is your mother doesn't like me so we cant let her know were together." Killian explained. "But your father doesn't mind me."

"If my father knew and my mother didn't , wouldn't that cause problems?" Emma asked him.

"I guess you're right, love." Killian agreed.

Emma thought for a bit. "But if we could find another way, if we could get her to like you…" She paused. "That's it! You need to impress her!"

Killian grinned "You're bloody brilliant!"

Emma smiled as she got up from the booth, Killlian got up too. They stated walking out the door when they saw something, no _someone, _who's hands were shooting out ice…


	4. A Frozen Heart

The person's hands were shooting out ice! Emma couldn't believe it. The person stepped out of the icy fog.

It was a girl with whitish-blonde hair with an icy blue dress, she looked about in her early 20's.

"Where is Rumplestiltskin ?" She demanded angrily. "Where am I ?"

Emma hugged Killian tightly. Killian blocked the snow out of his and Emma's faces with his arm.

"You're in Storybrooke." Killian yelled to the girl through the rough storm. "Who are you?"

" I'm Elsa. Where is rumplestiltskin?" She asked again.

Emma looked at Killian. He gave her a "I don't know look".

"Right here dearie." Said Mr. Gold appearing out of nowhere. "What do you want with me?"

"You!" Elsa spun around and blasted ice at him. "You imprisoned me! You took me away from Arendelle!"

"Well you certainly got the first part right, but I didn't take you away from you're kingdom. Someone else did that ,dearie." Gold said melting the ice with fire that emerged from his hands.

Elsa was confused. "Well if you didn't, who did?" She asked.

"A container was left by my castle one evening. I looked inside and there was a little room, full of ice. And when I looked inside there was a tiny person looking back at me. The person had ice powers. I stored the container in my vault and kept it in there. But one question, how did you escape?" Gold asked.

"I _was_ inside there, until a portal opened and then I ended up here." Elsa responded.

Emma looked at Killian. "I thought we just brought Marian back. How did Elsa get here, Killian?"

"I have no clue." Killian replied furrowing his brow.

Elsa turned to them. "Just tell me how I can get back to Arendelle." She pleaded.

Killian felt bad for Elsa, he too had been separated from people he loved.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. It's not possible, there's no more magic beans."

"You're lying!" Elsa said angrily.

"No, I'm not." Killian said. "There's no way back to your kingdom,

to Arendelle. I'm sorry, Elsa."

"You mean I cant get back to my sister, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf?" Elsa felt like her heart was torn in half.

"No." Killian said sadly. "You cant."

She Blasted shards of ice at him. "I will find a way back, without your help!" Elsa said angrily.

Killian stumbled back, he gasped as the shard penetrated his skin and shot into his heart.

"Ahh!" He howled in pain. He started to shiver. "Emma…" He whispered falling onto the pavement.

"Killian!" Emma yelled, rushing over to him. "You're going to be okay, you hear me?"

"Emma?" Killian muttered. "I love you." He shivered as he held her hand.

"I love you too." She said touching his cheek. She noticed the tear in his leather jacket, he could barely breathe. "What's wrong?"

"I'm, so ccold." Killian managed to say. "I think im freezing love."

Emma got up to look for Elsa, but she was gone.

"Im going to get you for this, Elsa!" She yelled.

She bent back down to Killian and Kissed his forehead. " Im going to get you to a hospital, and you'll be fine, you hear?" Emma said.

"My heart, it's, it's freezing." Killian blacked out.

"Killian!" Emma hugged him tightly. She was there for 30 minutes until the medic came. Emma helped raise Killian onto the stretcher.

Emma followed them to the hospital.

She whispered into his ear. "I Love You."


End file.
